Battousai's Children
by GothicBlacre
Summary: Kenshin knew he was not their father, but Battousai was, he knew the only way to protect them was to bring back the man from his past...but to bring back their father...he must bring back The Battousai K-B-K,A-OC,Y-M,S-M,OC-OC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, or any characters.

Author's Note: This story will be different from anything you people have read I'm trying to not copy other people and if I do on accident I apologize.

Chapter 1 Time's Past

Tokyo

The rain fell heavily upon the small houses and thunder shook the ground itself, a young man ran through the rain his face appeared pale his mouth and eyes wide with fright. He slid in the mud and took a glance behind him. He gave a small yell, standing he began running again. He went to turn a corner only for a sharp sword to move in his path decapitating him his head hit the ground before his body did.

The person came from the shadows and wiped his sword on the dead man's clothes before sheathing it on his side. His amber eyes glanced up to another figure walking from where the man was running from, a girl stood there her innocent blue eyes caught his. He smirked and walked toward her she only returned him with a smile. His hand caught her red hair and he pulled it.

"Sakura you where to slow today is something wrong?" his voice was cold yet it made the girl feel warm and loved.

"I'm sorry Ryu I think I'm a little tired tonight." He gave a chuckle and put his arm around her shoulders giving her head a ruffle with his hand.

"Hey stop bully!" she wined, pulling from his hold. She watched as he moved his long midnight blue hair from his face. Only for the thin bangs to fall back half covering one eye.

"So what's tomorrow's assignment?" she asked glancing at the dead body, her eyes sad and Ryu caught it. He sighed knowing that she hated killing but this is what they were born to do. He had to protect her, while she needed to learn how to survive.

They were close, not in a sexual way, no they where twins even though they looked nothing alike and they were different, like black in white. She was innocent and hated to fight or slay yet he loved the taste of blood he didn't have a good side, because she got all the innocence.

"Ryu?" he looked up form the ground into her eyes she was his little sister even if it was by five minutes.

"Can we go get something to eat?" she asked him, he smiled gently, looking at his attire. His black pants and shirt had small blood spots he looked at her white outfit and shook his head, it was covered in mud.

"We will eat at home." His reply was short as he turned, walking down the mud covered ground, the rain had stopped for now but the thunder still echoed as well as the lightening flashed every now and then. Sakura smiled again, skipping toward her brother.

Tokyo

Kaoru watched from the dojo door as Kenshin cleaned the laundry, she smiled slightly only to blush and look away when he looked up and caught her eye. _Oh boy I hope he didn't see me staring…_

"Miss Kaoru?" she looked up her blush still covering her cheeks. "Is something wrong?" He asked standing up.

"Uh…no Kenshin I was just thinking." She replied and turned around to head back to the kitchen.

"Is something troubling your mind though you seem distracted…that you do." She smiled and turned to face him only to gasp, he stood five feet form her.

"No…I…nothing's wrong Kenshin." She lied and turned running back into the dojo. Kenshin stood there for a minute. _I wish she would tell me what's on her mind that I do…_

Kaoru sighed lightly as she sat on her knees holding a cup of tea, her mind rushing toward Kenshin. _I know he will leave soon it's only a matter of time but how do I tell him how I feel would he accept me? Or would he just leave? _She smiled lightly standing up she walked over to the door and looked out to watch him.

"Hey ugly what are you doing just standing around…aren't you suppose to be training me?" She sighed yet again and turned to look upon the fourteen year old, yes Yahiko was fourteen which made her nineteen two long years since she met them all, that made Kenshin twenty nine.

"You're right Yahiko-CHAN start doing 500 swings." She walked off ignoring his 'Don't call me CHAN' and 'Stupid'. Today was going to be a long day._ I guess I will go see Tae…_

Kenshin finished laying all the clothes on the wire to dry and turned to go inside only to stop to see Kaoru leaving.

"Kaoru-dono?" she turned toward him.

"Oh I'm sorry Kenshin I almost forgot to tell you that I was going to go see Tae." He gave a nod.

"Miss Kaoru may I join you?" she blushed.

"Sure Kenshin." He smiled and the two begin to walk toward the small town._ Something strange is going to happen I can feel it._ Kenshin though his eyes flashed amber for a split second.

Tokyo

The two twins were almost back to the house when Sakura accidentally ran into an old lady.

"I am terribly sorry." She said helping the woman up to her feet, but then gasped when the woman grabbed her wrist and mumbled something in another language.

"Hey lay off you old hag!" Ryu screamed pushing the lady from his sister only for her to snatch his hand and mumble the same thing he snarled and took his sword, cutting her hand off his. The old woman screamed, she fall to the ground.

"Ryu!" Sakura yelled and bent to help the woman only to stop by an eerie laugh coming from the lady.

"You two will see how evil is made you will fly back and see how to survive you will see or you may die…" with that she disappeared into thin air. Sakura looked around but found no trace then began to shiver, Ryu held her as the wind blew hard and the storm began to start. The rain came down harder and the ground shook. Ryu glared, holding his crying sister he watched as the wind circled him the lat thing the two remember was the old lady who now resembled a young woman stood laughing at them and all went black.

Tokyo

Kenshin was walking by Kaoru on the was back form seeing Tae when a strange wind blew at them making Kaoru's blue ribbon fly from her hair and in a bush.

"Kenshin my ribbon!" she said running after it, Kenshin froze when he felt two strong ki's from the bush that Kaoru was running two. In a flash his arms went around her waist and he hauled her behind his body, his hand went to his sword ready for whoever jumped out.

"Kenshin!" She yelled

"Miss Kaoru someone is behind those bushes and they are strong" Kaoru noticed that he was serious she looked over to the tree's.

"Kenshin, Kaoru!" They turned to see Sano and Yahiko running toward them. As they neared Sano looked into the trees.

"You felt it too?" Kenshin asked in an almost Battousai voice.

"Yeah how can you not…who is it?" Sano asked Kenshin shook his head and steadily walked forward. As he came two feet away he saw something that made him freeze. A young girl with red hair lay on her back, a man with dark black hair laid a foot away, both unconscious. He sighed and relaxed.

"Wow who are they." Yahiko asked looking at the girl.

"Yahiko-Chan are you checking out that girl?" Sano asked chuckling

"NO!" he blushed, than jumped on Sano hitting him. "And don't call me CHAN rooster!"

Kaoru ignored them, she stood by Kenshin who was bending over the two, his hand went to pick up the girl until another hand grabbed his he looked over to the boy only too meet a pair of amber eyes much like his Battousai form.

"You touch her I will kill you…" the voice sounded so much like him when he killed that it made his own eyes flash amber for a second, but the boy still saw.

"You are Battousai?" he asked and Kenshin frowned. When people found him to be Battousai they always started trouble.

"You are supposed to be dead why are you alive?"

"Dead!" Kaoru yelled then blushed when she got the attention from the boy to her.

"Yes Battousai was supposed to be dead for seventeen years." Kenshin stood.

"My name was Battousai yes but my name is now Kenshin Himura." The boy stood, than looked down at the girl who he picked up with ease. Yahiko then noticed her wore a sword.

"THE REVERSE BLADE!" he yelled pointing to the boys side, Kenshin's eyes looked at the boys waist and gasped it was identical to his.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked looking into the boys face he seemed so much familiar.

"My name is no matter."

"Then how do we trust you?" Sano snapped

"You don't."

"May I ask were do you come from?" Kaoru asked

"You look like Kenshin." Yahiko spoke up and everyone gasped because he was right the boy had his eyes and the girl his hair.

"We are the children of a famous man…" they gasped as the reply came from the girl in the boy's arms, Ryu set her down and she stood on her feet her blue eyes full of innocence fell upon the group.

"We are the children of Battousai…"

Author's Note: Okay that may have been a bad begging but hey I thought the twins were cute and had to write this so you like???

I hope people read this and like it  Thanks for your time and attention. Cheers


	2. News Flash

Author's Note: Thank you gaby (hyatt and Janelle chan for your reviews.

Chapter 2: News Flash

Tokyo

The whole Kenshin-gumi stood shocked, but Kenshin himself was beyond surprised for some reason he had a feeling that they were his children…Maybe from Tomoe.

"WHAT!! HOW CAN KENSHIN BE YOUR FATHER!!" Yahiko yelled

"He is not our father." Ryu said

"But you just said…"

"I said Battousai was not _Kenshin_." Sakura replied walking over to stand three feet from the red haired Rurouni.

"I get it," Everyone looked at Kaoru. "Battousai is Kenshin's dark side and a whole other person…so you guys were conceived when he was the Battousai?"

"Not exactly," Sakura mumbled.

"Kenshin is Battousai's good side, meaning Battousai IS him and Kenshin is just made up Kenshin is only Battousai's host." Ryu spoke up

"Who is your mother?" Sano asked while looking at Kaoru seeing the younger girl's jealousy through her eyes.

"Tomoe," Kenshin whispered the twins looked at each other and shared a secret smile they knew who there mother was and would not tell. Kaoru frowned.

"Well, uh, Ryu, Sakura would you like to stay at the Dojo any family of Kenshin's or uh Battousai too is a family of ours." Sano and Yahiko gaped at Kaoru while Kenshin smiled in thanks.

"Sure," Sakura replied smiling.

"Great two now I'm stuck with two ugly women," Yahiko replied Sakura growled.

"Well little boy you aren't so cute yourself." Kaoru let out a laugh at the girls reply.

"Well Yahiko you got competition." Sano replied spitting out the fish bone from his mouth.

"Shut up Rooster!"

As the group began to walk back to the Dojo they didn't see the pair of blue eyes that witnessed the whole thing.

"I found you Battousai's Twins and this time you won't escape…"

AN: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update because I will be leaving today and won't be back until tomorrow and I felt like writing today…and if I didn't I would take awhile but the next chapter will be longer I promise.


End file.
